User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Ranae. Chapter four
Heyyyyy der. So here is chappy four, Hope ya'll enjoy :D Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Ranae White-Played by Debby Ryan In the hotel lobby in California ready for their next expedition. Nick Ranae Katie and Jerry all stand in a circle in silence. Because Nick mixed up their hotel room reservation. They're going to end up sleeping in one room together, But in different beds. ".....Soo.... How about we go to our room?" Jerry suggested. "Yeeaahhh... Okay" Katie said in an awkward tone, soon enugh they grabbed their things, and headed off to the hotel room. Eight minutes later... The team made it to the room. Nick pulled out the key and unlocked the door, and they all headed inside. And put their luggage in a few corners of the room. It was now 9:30 PM. and they were set to head out on their expedition tomorrow at 10:00 AM. So they decided to get ready for bed. A little while later... The team were ready to get some shut eye. "Okay now how about me and Jerry stay in one bed. and you guys can stay in the other?" Nick suggested. "Sounds good to me" Ranae replied, Soon enough Nick and Jerry climbed into the large bed on the left side of the room, While Ranae and Katie took the other bed, A little bit later... Jerry was fast asleep, and he was snoring very loudly. causing everyone to be wide awake. "Ugghh see this is what i was afraid of" Ranae ranted. "If only someone hadn't messed up the reservation" She continued, Directing the sentence towards Nick. "Hey at least i tried!. and at least we're not like... sleeping in the van or out on the street somewhere" Nick replied. "Well actually i'd rather be out on the street somewhere instead of in this one room. and weeeellll you could have tried harder you doorknob" She spat at him, Soon enough they started whisper-arguing at each other. "Guys could you please stop fighting?!" Katie said to them. Suddenly Katie felt something by her foot, she looked down to see a giant Cockroach on her toe. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed, "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF-" She yelled while kicking it up into the air. Making it land on Ranae's head Nick started cracking up by the disgusting bug landing on her head, "Ewwwww!" Ranae said. Then she looked over at Nick, "Oh you think this is funny huh?? well NEEEHHHH!" she flicked the Cockroach off her head and in landed on Nick's shoulder, "Ah!" Nick screamed high pitched and flicked it off his shoulder. But as he flicked it off his shoulder, it landed in Jerry's mouth. Since Jerry was snoring with his mouth open. Ranae got extremely grossed out by it. "I think... i'm gonna.. BE SICK" She said. She got up to run to the bathroom but instead she ended up tripping and falling into Nick's lap, And throwing up on him when it happened. "Oh... my god.." Nick said in a grossed out tone as the vomit hit his lap. He made a very grossed out face, After a minute Ranae pulled herself up from his lap and moaned in a grossed out sick tone. Nick carefully got up, and went into the bathroom and changed his clothes, Then he got back in bed. "I can't believe you threw up on my lap" Nick spat at Ranae, "Well consider that payback for messing up the room reservation you doorknob!" She spat back at him while grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it, "Well at least i'm not a clutz and tripped and puked in someone's lap!" He said to her. while picking up a pillow and hitting her back with it. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" Ranae spat at him. she started hitting him over and over with the pillow. "OH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" he spat back at her and hit her several times with the pillow, Soon enough they were both out of bed, standing in the middle of the room. wacking each other over and over with the pillows. Causing feathers to explode everywhere each time they hit each other, "GUYSSSS!" Katie said to them in an annoyed/worried tone. Suddenly a rat ran by Ranae's foot. Causing her to scream. She rapidly moved her foot and tried to kick the rat. but instead she accidentally ended up kicking Nick in his groin, He gasped and bent over in pain. "Ohh my gosh Nick that was an accident i'm so sorry!" She said in a guilty tone, Nick just slowly looked up at her, After a few minutes her stood up straight again. "It's okay. why don't we just stop fighting?" He answered in a soft tone, "Your right. Lets just stop.. i can't even stay mad at you.... pal..." She said in a joking tone. Then she playfully punched him in the arm, "I feel the same... Buddy..." Nick replied in a joking tone, Ranae just lifted her shoulders up a bit from a small chuckle while smiling, "Awwwwwwwwwww. You guys are such good friends. Bring it in bring it in!" Katie said to them. she then got up and hugged them both, While they were hugging Jerry swallowed the Cockroach in his sleep, Then he woke up and looked around the room and saw the huge mess of feathers everywhere. "What did i miss??" He asked. Katie looked over at him. "You have noooo idea" She said. They all started laughing. Okieeeeee well. Dis was chapter four. I hope you loved it. and i will write chapter five very soon. PEACE. ~Swiftie Category:Blog posts